


The Prince's Darkness

by Glintea



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: It's pretty tame, Other, Self-Insert, figured i'd post here and show how bad I am at borderline smut, just for an art trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glintea/pseuds/Glintea
Summary: You and Darios had gotten along quite well in the past. You found him to be quite attractive as well. He shared the feelings.But he wasn't at all what you expected.





	The Prince's Darkness

You weren’t expecting him to be like this. When he was in the courtyard, Darios was very kind and caring to all, if not a bit soft. He always smiled and laughed at your jokes and even began tripping over his own words when you had called him cute.

  
But behind closed doors, the difference was like day and night. This was his night. His eyes were half closed as he looked down on you, a burning passion evident in his gaze. Had they always been red like that? He leaned down and locked your lips together. He was very gentle at first but passionate. Your top lip between both of his and sucking on it ever so slightly. You were in heaven.

 

When Darios pulled away to speak, he seemed to pull a needy whine from you as well, “Are you sure that you want this?” Gods, you were more sure about this than your own name. You nodded once.

  
He breathily laughed, “Good. Then I’ll make sure you will want more.” Darios leaned down for another kiss. But it never came. He had instead gone for your chin, planting firm kisses all along it as well as your jaw before going even lower. He devilishly grinned, causing you to shiver as you felt his teeth graze across your neck. He gently bit on your shoulder. Not enough to hurt that much, but enough to give you a startle. As an apology, he kissed the small marks he had left.

  
“Do you want _even_ more?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an art trade even though I didn't mean to. I don't write stuff like this often but I like to. 15 or so minutes for 15 or so minutes, yeah? Hope I did well!


End file.
